


I see the future cradled in your arms

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex has a godson, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Michael has feelings about seeing Alex with his godson, Reconciliation, Romance, Some angst, mentions of past M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Michael sees Alex interact with his godson, knows what he wants and finally goes after it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this came about when i said the following on the discord. 'Guys, we have talked puppies. But let's talk babies! Let's talk about Alex playing with a baby, either Liz/Max's baby or maybe the baby of an air force buddy of his. The baby being charmed and mesmerized by Alex's beauty like the rest of us. Alex blowing raspberries into the baby's belly, the baby letting out happy squeals. Alex smiling and listening intently at the baby babble. And then let's tall about Michael slack jaw and looking like a bucket of water just dropped on his head because Alex with a baby is something he never knew he needed, but now that he's seen it, he can't help but see their whole future in front of him.'
> 
> and then the thought didn't leave me alone, so here it is. a sappy mess about michael watching alex with a baby. 
> 
> for my oldies.

Michael is sitting at the counter of the Crashdown with Liz across the counter and Maria next to him, enjoy the company of his two friends. Sometimes he’s still surprised that he truly considers them that. He and Liz hadn’t had the smoothest start to their friendship, covering her sister’s murder can do that to a friendship and as for Maria and him, they had made a mess of their friendship by trying to turn it into a relationship. A mistake that lasted exactly two months before they both realized that they both loved one Alex Manes too much ever to work. Maria as a brother and Michael as a man that found his soulmate when he was 17.

“How’s it going with Alex?” Maria asks, biting into a fry, startling Michael with mention of the man he’d just been thinking about moments ago. He stares at her for a moment, her gaze knowing and shakes his head — fucking psychics.

He shrugs hoping for casual, but Maria and Liz stare at him, waiting him out. He sighs and shrugs again, this time with uncertainty. Things between Alex and him are…good, better then they have ever been, just, undefined. When he and Maria started their short affair, Alex had been gracious. He told Michael that he understood that he needed distance from the pain that Michael associated with him.

_‘I get it, Guerin. I’m not happy about it, and I wish things were different, but I get it. It doesn’t change what I said at the prison, I mean it. You’re my family, and I’m not walking away, so if you need me, I’m around.’_

Alex had said his peace, pressed a kiss against Michael’s forehead and left Michael alone in his junkyard, more heartbroken and more in love than ever.

That was six months ago.

What followed was dealing with a resurrected Rosa, a temporarily dead Max, Maria finding out about aliens and her own family’s history with them. Through it all, Alex had been there, in the background lending a helping hand when he was needed — stepping back when Michael tried so hard for normal with Maria.

When they broke up, both in agreement but still a little broken from it, Alex had offered both of them a shoulder to cry on. He still remembers the first conversation, Maria, and he had post-break-up. Drinking at her bar after hours, Maria shaking her head. _‘I hooked up with the man he loves, and he still came and let me cry on his shoulder, I love him, but sometimes I want to shake him and tell him to stop being such a martyr.’_

He grimaces the way he always does when he thinks about Maria’s relationship with Alex because even though Alex had been there for her, and they were actively working at repairing their relationship. There is still huge cracks in their relationship, and they had Michael’s name all over them.

“Michael?”

Michael shakes out of his less than pleasant thoughts, thinking about the damage he helped cause in Alex and Maria’s friendship always leaves him feeling like a jackass, especially knowing that neither of them allowed themselves to have many friends in the first place.

He turns his gaze from Maria to Liz, who is looking at him quizzingly.

“Are you going to answer the question or-?” she lets the question hang suspended.

“The answer is I don’t know,” he said after a moment, hating how true it is, he doesn’t know what he and Alex are or aren’t these days. He knows he loves Alex, but he’s always known that. He knows Alex loves him, he doesn’t hide it anymore much to Michael’s delight, but other than that everything else is up in the air.

He and Maria have been over for months; everything around them is finally starting to settle. He’s been working through his issues, and he knows he wants to be with Alex, he thinks Alex wants the same, and yet neither of them have made a move. Whenever they’re together, whether around their friends or alone the air around them crackled with want and need, with _‘I miss you so much and if I don’t touch you soon, I will explode’_ tension and still neither move forward.

They’re friends.

They’re family.

They’re cosmic.

They aren’t together.

Liz huffs. “You two need to get your shit together already,” she rolls her eyes as she walks away from them and goes to another customer on the other end of the counter.

“She’s right, you know,” Maria comments, softly, as she reaches for her water.

Michael raises an eyebrow at her.

“I know it’s weird taking love advice from your ex,” she starts shaking her head as she smirks to herself almost amused by the situation. “Trust me, it’s weird for me too, but I love Alex, and I love you, and I can feel how much you guys love each other, we can all see it, but I can _feel_ it, Michael, so why are you wasting time?”

“He hasn’t made a move either, you know,” Michael grumbles feeling defensive, pouting when Maria lets out a laugh.

“You don’t really expect him to, do you, Michael?” she questions, her tone blunt. “Not after you and me? You turned him down and got with his best friend; he’s not going to make the first move.”

Michael opens his mouth and then closes it, sighing again because deep down he knows she’s right. Despite being understanding, he knows how much seeing him with Maria hurt Alex. That it made him uncertain when it comes to them.

He opens his mouth again to ask what he should do about it, but as he does the door to the crashdown opens, and he hears the voice of the man in question.

“Best milkshakes and fries in the state of New Mexico, Colbert,”

“That’s a hell of a review, Manes, it better deliver.”

Michael turns at the voices and finds Alex smiling at a tall, handsome man with olive skin and a boy about a year old in his arms, who is busy drooling on a teething ring.

“I love how you act like you have a distinguishing palate, you actually liked the MRE’s we had in the field.”

The man shrugs raising the kid on his hip a little higher. “They were decent.”

Alex laughs at that, happy and carefree in a way Michael hasn’t heard in a while. “Yeah, nothing says fine dining like something that has a five years shelf-life and tastes like cardboard, give me my godson, I don’t need you corrupting him with your crappy taste in things. That includes food, clothes, and music.”

He hands over his son easily to Alex, Alex placing the child on his own hip. The little boy giving Alex a toothy smile as he pats his tiny hand against Alex’s cheek leaving a wet trail of spit. Alex just grins again and leans in to make a funny face at the child in his arms.

“Hey,” he calls out, his throat suddenly dry, but can anyone blame him? Alex is standing there with a kid in his arms, being absolutely adorable and suddenly Michael aches.

Alex snaps his gaze to him, startled, then he looks from him to Maria. It’s a tiny move, but Michael still spots it as Alex tenses up, and Maria’s words come roaring back into his head. No, Alex is never going to make the first move.

“Hey,” Alex says back after a moment, looking back at his companion, a quick, silent conversation between them that leaves Michael on edge before they start to close the short distance between them until they are standing in front of Michael and Maria.

“Hey,” he repeats before looking at Maria. “Hey, Maria,” he says, greeting her too, the smile on his face polite and unsure.

“Hey, Alex,” Maria greets back powering through the sudden awkwardness. “Who’s your friends?”

Alex turns to the man next to him. “Captain Jeff Colbert, we served together. Jeff, this Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca.”

There’s instant recognition in the man’s eyes at their names, leaving Michael to wonder what he's heard. 

“Retired,” he says as he shakes their hands.

“And this little man,” Alex continues, his smile coming easy again as he tickles the belly of the little boy in his arms, the smiling growing when the boy lets out a happy squeal. “Is Matthew Alexander Colbert, my godson.”

“Hey, Alex!” Liz calls out as she comes back to them.

Alex smiles and does with the introductions again. Liz smiles at the baby, reaching out to play with his hand.

“He’s beautiful,” she comments, and Jeff smiles but it’s Alex who beams at the compliment earning a laughing scoff from his friend.

“It’s not like you had anything to do with it, you know,” Jeff teases. “She complimenting my good looks.”

"I'm _literally_ the reason you and Megan got together,” Alex shots back and it earns him a tired groan that has him laughing. “She was after me that night if you recall."

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

Alex smirks in return. “You wouldn’t be married if it wasn’t for that so no.”

‘Asshole’ Jeff mouths and Alex laughs. Matthew to let out a baby laugh of his own at the sound. 

“Your wife hit on Alex?” Liz asks, asking what he’s quietly wondering about.

Jeff rolls his eyes but is good-humored as he starts his story. “We were at a bar not too far from base, and in walks the prettiest little redhead I have ever seen, but of course she takes on look at this guy’s cheekbones and makes a straight line for him. Starts talking to him, flirting with him, not that he picks up on it right away but when he finally does he goes _‘sweetheart if I wasn't hopelessly gay I would take you up on your offer, but allow me to introduce you to my friend.’_ He introduced me to my future wife and came out to me in one go.”

Alex who has now taken a seat on at the booth across from where they are sitting shrugs, he’s placed Matthew on the table playing with his sock-covered feet with one hand, while the other he places on Matthew back to keep him safely sitting up. “I'm a multitasking wing-man, and by then I had gotten enough of a feel of you to know that my chances of you turning into a homophobic prick were pretty low.”

Jeff leans against the booth, still facing them. “Megan and I hit it off, we got married eight months later. Right before Alex, and I deployed for the 3rd time.”

“I was the best man,” Alex chips in.

“And you gave your kid his name,” Michael says, speaking for the first time since the introductions, his eyes straying to where Alex is playing with his godson, not really paying attention to any of them as he leans in to blow raspberries on Matthews soft belly.

“Megan and I agreed that when a man saves your life, the least you can do is to name your kid after him,” Jeff answers easily, turning to look at Alex who looks up from Matthew and shares a look with his friend, it speaks volumes of friendship and brotherhood.

Nobody asks how Alex saved Jeff’s life, but given that Alex’s last tour had been his 3rd and he’d come back with only half a right leg, they can all take an educated guess. Jeff sits across from Alex after that and Liz takes their orders. Maria doesn’t linger long after that; she has to open the bar after all. 

Michael tries to go back to his food, his back to Alex and his company, but every time Alex talks to the baby, or the baby lets out a giggle Michael finds himself turning and finding that Alex is the reason for the kid's current enjoyment.

“We need to get you a baby, man,” Jeff comments as he chews on his burger. His comment hitting Michael square in the chest.

Alex snorts at that. “Sure, let me know if Megan is interested.”

“That’s cold, Manes,” Jeff answers, laughing. “You know I’m insecure that she might love you more than she loves me, she’s always going on about how pretty you are, she thinks you’re better looking than me.”

“That’s not her loving me more than you,” Alex reassures, and Michael turns enough to catch the shit-eating grin on Alex’ face. “That’s just her stating a fact. I am better looking than you.”

“Bitch,” Jeff answers affectionately and Alex scowls at him covering Matthew’s ears.

“Tiny ears, dude!” Alex hisses.  “If Matthew’s first word other than mama or papa, is a curse, Megan is going to come for our balls with our own Ontario knives.”

Jeff laughs loudly. “You know she loves that you fear her, right?”

“I don’t fear your wife,” Alex protests, Matthew who has been playing with his fingers tries to bring them to his mouth, Alex wiggles his fingers in the baby’s face to distract him from his goal. His handling of the baby comfortable. “I happen to have excellent preservation skills. Obviously, you missed that class in basic since you like to poke the bear.”

Jeff chuckles again as his cell rings, pulling it out he checks the caller ID. “It’s work,” he states as he stands. “I have to take it, you okay with him?”

Alex waves him off. “Go, I only put up with you to spend time with Matty,” he answers, looking back at the baby. “Isn’t that right bud?”

Jeff shakes his head as he starts to walk towards the door. “Love you too, brother.”

Micheal watches as the man steps out of the café and then looks back at Alex and Matthew. Helplessly he stares as the love of his life engages with his godson, soft tickles at the baby’s side, softer words as he leans in and places a kiss on the crown of the baby’s head. Alex looks good with him, relaxed in a way Michael doesn’t think he’s seen since Alex came back from war.

“Are you going to keep staring like a creeper or are you going to join us, Guerin,” Alex says, his brown eyes catching Michael’s, he sees the smallest grin playing on his lips, amused that he startled Michael, but then again it’s not like Michael was subtle.

“Sorry,” Michael murmurs, his cheeks going warm and his heart slammed against his ribcage as Alex’s expression softens.

“Come,” Alex asks in a gentle tone. “Meet my favorite person on earth.”

Michael gets up, his plate of food has been finished for a while anyway and takes Jeff vacant seat across Alex, Matthew looks at him from where he sits between them on the table. “I thought I was your favorite person,” he tries to joke, wincing as he catches his neediness.

Alex looks at him for a moment quietly; the only sound between them is Matthew’s baby babble.

“It’s a two-way tie between you two,” His eyes are locked on Michael and Michael can’t do anything else but stare back, trapped under the power of Alex’s gaze. “Sorry,” Alex continues, his lips quirking upward. ‘You’ll have to share.”

 Michael clears his throat, his mouth dry as Alex continues to look at him. “Guess I should get to know him if he’s vying for your attention,” he answers, looking at the little boy. “Hello, Matthew.”

Alex turns him to face Michael more fully, and Michael takes the boy in, he’s fairer than his father, with soft reddish-brown hair. Given that his mother is apparently a redhead, it’s safe to assume he takes after her. Big brown doe eyes that pull you in just like his godfather’s.

Alex leans in close behind the baby, his mouth next to his ear. “Say hi, Matty,” he says softly, opening and closing his hand to show the boy how. Matthew follows the movement with his eyes for a moment before he mimics it. Alex grins and presses a kiss on the baby’s cheek. “Good boy, Matty, so smart.”

“How old is he?”

“He’ll be a year old in a few weeks,” Alex answers before looking back at the baby. “You’ll be a big boy, right, Matty?”

Alex looks back at him, that same easy smile he’s been sporting since he walked in firmly in place and Michael tries to remember when was the last time he’s seen Alex smile so much. Probably senior year.

“He’s growing so fast; it seems like just yesterday I was meeting him for the first time,” Alex comments, continuing without prompting. “Jeff was still enlisted then, about to get out and we were in Texas at the time, Laughlin. I was doing my physical therapy and miserable. Megan was ready to pop. She went into labor, and 17 hours later, Matthew was here.”

Alex laughs softly and runs a hand over Matthew’s hair. “Jeff was a blubbering mess, he puts Matthew in my arms and tells me to say hello to my godson, and then I was blubbering mess right with him. Megan still teases us about being two hard Airmen weeping over a baby.”

“You guys are good friends,” Michael points out getting a nod in return. “I’m glad you had that.”

Alex shrugs, his expression is unsure and complicated. “Not everything about my time in the Air Force sucked.”

Michael nods. “That’s good, I’m glad,” he repeats.

“Yeah,” Alex says softly. They both go quiet again, and Michael thinks back to Maria and Liz’s advice from earlier, he licks his lips, nervous but ready to make a move.

“So, I was thinking,” he starts, clears his throat, lets out an awkward chuckle and cringes internally at his ridiculous behavior, Alex frowns at him concerned.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we could hang out?” Michael asks, wincing at the doubt he hears in his voice. “You could come over; I could cook, share a beer?”

Alex studies him, Matthew picks that moment to shift, tired of being on the table and tired in general if the way he rubs his eyes are any indication he makes grabby hands for Alex. Without breaking eye contact, Alex picks the baby up and brings him close to his chest, cradling his head against his shoulder.

 “Do you really cook in the Airstream?” Alex questions and Michael shrugs, because well no, he doesn’t do much cooking in his trailer other than eggs and heating soup, but they could order something.

Alex makes a noise, and when Michael looks at him, he finds that Alex is biting back a smile.

“How about the cabin instead?” Alex offers and Michael perks up. “I have a grill; we can put some steaks?”

“Yeah?”

Alex nods. “I have Jeff and Matt at my place for one more night and some things to do the next day, but maybe Friday? If that works for you?”

Michael is nodding before Alex even finishes his question, his face aching from the smile on it. “Yeah yeah, yeah,” he says quickly, sounding like an idiot and giving zero fucks about it. “Yeah, Friday works.”

Alex gives him a pleased smile, his hand running up and down the back of the now sleeping child in his arms. “Friday, then.”

 ***

Friday both takes too long to arrive and sneaks up on him at the same time. He spends the day in the junkyard working on cars with a nervous energy that annoys Sanders until the older man tells him to get out of his sight already and lets him wrap up early.

He showers, finds his best shirt, and pours himself into his tightest pants, cowboy hat firmly on his head. He’s playing a little dirty knowing how much Alex secretly like his cowboy aesthetics, but he’s tired of not being with Alex, and he’s ready to use every advantage he has. Alex had sent him a message to come around six, and that gives him enough time to stop by the store and pick up a sixer. Along the way, he group-messages Max, Isobel, and Liz and tells them that unless there is an actual alien invasion, for no one to bother him or Alex and to pass along the word.

Max doesn’t answer, not surprising, Isobel sends an eye-roll and Liz a winky face with a ‘go get him, Mickey’ attached to it. He rolls his eyes, but a fond smile makes its way to his face. Getting Alex is exactly the plan.

He arrives at Alex’s cabin ten before six, and with a calming breath knocks on his door. He doesn't wait long before Alex greets him in a snug navy tee and slim jeans, that show off how fit he is, Michael swallows hard, his constant need for the man in front of him making itself known by the way his stomach flips at the sight of him. Okay so many, Alex isn’t playing fair either.

“Hey,” Alex breathed, a smiling curving his lips. “Come in,” he says, stepping to the side to let him in. “I have the steak marinating, and I just put the potatoes on the grill, are you hungry? Sorry, I would have started earlier, but Jeff and Matthew video chatted me, and I got distracted.”

“No worries,” Michael answers as he follows Alex through the cabin and out to the patio. “I’m good for now,” he continues, placing the six-pack on the outside table. “How are they, did they make it home okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex answers as he gestured for Michael to sit while he starts to place the steaks on the grill along with some veggies in foil. “Yeah Jeff drove here, which is crazy with an 11-month-old in the back seat, but Matthew is a pretty calm baby, so they got back to Texas fine, little over 8 hours, so he made good time.”

“That’s good,” Michael comments as he takes out two beers and passes one over to Alex, his fingers brushing against his, lingering for a moment before he lets go.

“Yeah,” Alex says, distracted, his eyes on the beer in his hand before looking back at Michael as he sits across from him at the small table. “I don’t look forward to that drive next month though; I’m not as calm as Matty.”

“You’re going to Texas?” Michael questions, hearing about it for the first time.

Alex nods. “For a weekend, Matty’s 1st birthday, Megan is going all out doing some kind of planes theme, cause Air Force,” Alex finishes with a laugh.

“That’s nice,” Michael comments, feeling a little lost, realizing that he’s been missing out on a lot of aspects of Alex’s life. Parts and people he had no idea about when before he would have answered with absolute certainty that he knew everything about Alex. He pushes the thought aside because what he doesn’t know, he’s ready to know.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees with a smile. “I can’t wait, he was here two days ago and I already miss him, it will be nice to celebrate his day.”

“You don’t get to see them much do you?” Michael ask.

Alex shakes his head. “Different states, busy with work and well alien stuff,” he says with a wry grin. “I video chat with Jeff and Megan a couple of times a week though, and they always make sure Matthew is on with them so that he gets to know me and can recognize me.”

 “That obviously worked, I watched you with him,” Michael says softly. “He adores you.”

Alex smirks. “I know you watched me with him, Jeff wouldn’t shut about it, said you didn’t take your eyes off me,” he says with a raised eyebrow, cutting through the crap and getting straight to the point in that Alex way of his, fearless.

"I never take my eyes off you,” Michael shoots back, rising to the challenge Alex is throwing down, smiling inwardly when Alex’s eyes widen, his fingers tapping out nervously against his beer bottle.  “That's beside the point."

“What’s the point then?” Alex asks quietly.

“You're good with him,” Micheal answers in a soft voice of his own, his hand reaching out to stop Alex’s tapping. “You'll be an amazing father someday."

Alex shakes his head, but he doesn’t move his hand from under Michael’s. Instead, he turns it and links their fingers. "I don't know about that, not like I had a good role model in fatherhood."

Michael gets out of his seat and turns Alex’s in his, getting down to his knees he kneels in front of Alex, his hands on his thighs. Alex looks at him with wide eyes and held breath; they’re so closer. Closer than either has allowed in months. Micheal takes a breath and gives voice to what he has thought about none stop since he saw Alex with Matthew in his arms. "You will, you’ll be an amazing dad, and I want to be there next to you when it happens."

Alex lets out a shuttered breath at his proclamation. "Guerin, shouldn't we try dating for once before we jump to babies?" he tries to joke, but it’s ruined by the way his voice cracks and his eyes shine. Still, there is a smile on Alex’s face that gives Michael hope.

“I want to date,” Michael continues, his hand gripping Alex’s thighs as he moves even closer, his body between Alex’s legs. “I want to talk and share and make love and just be together, here and at my airstream. I want lazy mornings and date nights. But when I saw you with Matty, I saw our future cradled in your arms and I’m telling you I want that too. I want a future with you; I want what I have always wanted with you. I want forever.”

Alex stares at him, his eyes wet. “Michael,” he whispers, and his hands shook as he holds Michael’s face. “Are you sure?”

Michael nods, and Alex lets out a sob before he pulls him into a bruising kiss. They cling to each other as they pour into the kiss. Months, years of longing and love, of hurt feelings, mistakes, and forgiveness in the kiss. There’s a healthy dose of lust there too as Alex opens his mouth and Michael gets to taste that addictive taste that is pure Alex, he chases after it like the addict he is. When they part, there is tear track down both their faces.

“You’re all I want,” Alex whispers, his forehead against Michael. “All I have ever wanted.”

Michael brushes away another tear that slips past Alex’s eyes. “You have me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael wakes up the same familiar way he’s been waking up for the last month; to a warm body pressed to his side and soft lips over his skin.

_Alex._

The first morning it happened after they got back together; Michael was sure he was still sleeping. Dreaming of a world where he gets to wake up with Alex Manes in his arms and gets to keep him, the way he has wanted since he was 17 years old.

“Morning,” he murmurs, still more asleep than awake and smiles as he gets a hum back that vibrates against him as Alex presses another kiss over his chest. He blinks a few times now more alert as he feels Alex’s hand going down his side and resting on his hip. He turns to his side, rolling until he has Alex underneath him, soft from sleep and smiling up at him. He leans down, his nose brushing against Alex’s, his heart stuttering as Alex’s smile grows in response. Closing the gap, he presses his lips against Alex’s, tasting that smile. Alex opens his mouth underneath him, kisses him back, morning breath be damned. Michael lowers his body, pressing it against Alex, letting out a sound of approval when Alex parts his legs, cradling Michael between them. What started as a soft light kiss, turns deeper, dirtier as certain body parts start to wake up.

“ _Michael,”_ Alex whines low in his throat, pulling his mouth away from their kiss to let out a gasp when Michael shifts his hips in a small thrusting motion. Slipping his hand between them, Alex grips both of their hardening cocks, and it’s Michael’s turn to let out a helpless moan that punches out of him as Alex starts to jerk them off lazily.  He can feel Alex's smile on his skin as he presses open mouth kisses on his cheek and down his jaw, but he can’t call him out on his smugness. Not when Alex is holding him in his calloused hands, gripping him exactly the way he likes. Instead, all Michael can do is drive into Alex's hand harder and faster as the beginning of an orgasm builds at his spine. It doesn't take more than a few strokes and a clever twist of Alex’s hand for Michael to come between them, Alex following him a few seconds later, adding to the mess on their stomachs.

Michael grins down at his boyfriend, the smile widening as the title echoes in his head. He's never going to get tired of thinking of Alex as his boyfriend; he's never going to get tired of waking up like this.

"Best. Way. To. Wake-up. Ever," Michael proclaims as he sits up. He leans over the side of the bed and grabs a hand towel Alex started keeping on the nightstand after the first week of their reconciliation, tired of Michael using his discarded shirts for cleanup.

Alex smirks as he sits up too. "You said that _last_ week when I woke you up with your dick in my mouth."

Michael freezes mid swipe of his hand against Alex's flat stomach, the very vivid memory of waking up to lips wrapped around his base, and perfect wet heat surrounding him, enters his head. His dick twitching at the memory, making a valiant effort for round two. Alex clocks all of this of course, his grin unbearably arrogant.

"Tease," Michael murmurs as he leans in for another kiss more than ready to continue; when he hears the grumble of Alex's stomach. Tilting back, he raises an eyebrow at Alex who shrugs.

"I get hungry after I come," Alex says, shamelessly, as he throws the covers off and sits at the edge of the bed.

Michael huffs, more amused than annoyed at being cockblocked by Alex's stomach. He watches as Alex rubs at the edge of his stump and floats him his crutches knowing Alex doesn't like to put on his prosthetic until he's ready to start the day and gets a smile as thanks in return.

"Go, wash up," Michael says as he gets up. "I'll start breakfast."

Alex turns to look at him, his eyes a fraction too wide and Michael knows he's being played by the small hopeful smile on the man's face. "Huevos rancheros?"

Michael shakes his head but can’t keep another smile from taking over his face. In the past, they never spent enough time together to share meals or for Alex to discover that Michael was a decent cook when he has access to a real kitchen, while Alex outside of using his grill could barely boil water. Now with that knowledge, Alex takes any chance he gets to weasel a home-cooked meal out of Michael. Michael can’t even pretend to be put out by it. Alex asks for so little to begin with, and there was something about cooking for him, providing for Alex that left Michael with a warm satisfied feeling in his chest.

He makes his way to Alex’s kitchen and starts to pull what he needs; eggs, tomatoes, onions, beans, and luckily tortillas leftover from the tacos he made a few days before. He gets to work, keeping an ear out as Alex makes his way in and out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. While the beans cook in a small saucepan, he starts making the Pico de Gallo and warming the salsa. He’s just about ready to start frying the eggs when Alex makes his way into the kitchen, his prosthetic on and his iPad in his hand.

“So, are all the decorations ready?” he asks as he sets the iPad on the counter facing it in Michael’s general direction as he steps up behind him and lets out an appreciative sound at the smell of breakfast. Michael looks over at the screen in time to catch Megan Colbert nodding as she holds Matthew on her lap, the little boy trying to reach out to touch the screen.

“Yeah, just in time for this weekend. Dozens of handmade toy airplanes,” Megan sighs tiredly but follows it by leaning down to kiss the top of Matthew’s head. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I already told Jeff, next year just a cake,” she continues before looking over at him and smiles.  “Good morning, Michael. He has you cooking again, huh?”

Michael throws her a smirk over his shoulder. “Morning Megan, yeah cooking again or he’ll starve,” he answers, his smirk growing as Alex lets out a sound of protest.

Megan laughs loudly, and with warmth that Michael can feel through the screen. It’s not the first time he’s been in on one of their chats, and he finds himself looking forward to being a part of them more and more each time.

“Hi, Matty boy,” he says as he leans in closer to come into the frame, Megan tells her son to wave, showing him how and after a moment the boy shakes his little hand at him, smiling a toothy smile into the camera.

“So, what are you making today?” Megan asks, passing a sippy cup to Matty when he tries to reach for it.

“Huevos rancheros,” Alex answers for him, before eating a spoonful of black beans, letting out a happy moan. “And it’s _delicious_.”

Michael shakes his head, taking the spoon from Alex’s hand. “It will be once I put it all together, so don’t eat the beans. Talk to your godson; this will be done in a few.”

Alex pouts for a moment, and Michael rolls his eyes before leaning in to lay a quick kiss across that bottom lip. He watches as Alex takes the iPad again and walks out of the kitchen and into the small dining area next to it. He cracks a few eggs onto a hot skillet and starts to serve the plates as the eggs fry. He vaguely hears Alex, his voice soft in a way that it only gets when he’s talking to Matthew.

Turning the stove off, he serves the eggs and starts to make his way into the dining room when he hears Megan again.

“Did you ask him about this weekend?”

Alex shakes his head; his back turned to Michael. “Not yet.”

“Well, what are you waiting for Alex?” Michael hears Megan question. “He’s not going to say no.”

Alex shrugs. “You don’t know that.”

Megan sighs, and he can’t see her on the screen, but he knows her well enough now to know she’s probably rolling her eyes at Alex.

“He’s going to say yes. If for one reason, because you want him to say yes, and I might not know Michael that well, but it’s obvious that he’ll do anything that makes you happy. So, stop pussyfooting around already, and ask the guy,” she lectures Alex and Michael hears a shift of her chair through the tiny speakers of the iPad. “I gotta go, diaper time. I’ll see you in a few days, drive safe sweetheart.”

Alex nods. “Bye, Megan, bye, buddy.”

“What do you want to ask me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow when Alex jumps in his seat, it’s not often he can catch Alex off guard.

“Food,” Alex demands, holding out a hand for his plate. Michael shoots him another look. The bluster doesn’t hide the pink in Alex’s cheeks, but he doesn’t mention it and comes to sit next to him at the small dinner table, passing Alex his plate. He watches as Alex takes a bite, making a sound of approval at the taste, the smile he flashes Michael is almost enough to make Michael forget what he just heard but not quite.

“Alex,” he starts, and Alex sighs in response.

“It’s nothing,” Alex says. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You say it’s not a big deal, makes me think it is a big deal,” Michael points at Alex with his fork before picking up a bit of egg with it. “So why don’t you ask me what Megan wants you to ask me.”

“Matty’s birthday is this weekend,” Alex says like Michael doesn’t already know; like he hasn’t seen Alex’s weekender bag by the bed, Alex is due to leave Friday morning and be back Monday evening, and already Michael doesn’t know what to do with himself for those days without him. “And Megan wanted to know if you want to come.”

Michael pauses mid-bite, logically he should have seen the question coming, it’s obvious, but he’s still surprised by it. “Megan wants me to come?”

He looks at Alex who doesn’t move; but the way he holds his fork a bit tighter and the way his eyes are somewhere off Michael’s left shoulder betrays his nervousness.

“What about you, Alex?” he asks softly. “Do you want me to go to Texas with you?”

“Yes,” Alex says just as quietly. “Of course, I do.”

“Then why haven’t you asked me?” he asks, getting a shrug in return. He sees the way Alex’s shoulders have gone tense. He places his fork next to his plate and reaches over, covering Alex’s hand with his, waiting him out.

Alex looks at the hands for a moment before turning his palm up to link his fingers with Michael’s.

“I got nervous,” Alex starts, this time looking straight at Michael and not to the side. “I don’t even know why. We’ve been doing great, and I don’t know, maybe I thought it was too soon to ask to go away together? Megan is going to grill you, so is Jeff now that we’re back together, it’s a baby’s party, and I wasn’t sure you’d be interested?”

Alex lets out a small laugh and rolls his eyes. “And I realize as I list the reasons why I didn’t ask sooner how ridiculous they all are.”

“Thank god you realize that, and I don’t have to point it out,” Michael says, smiling when Alex rolls his eyes again. He tugs on the hand he’s holding and leans forward, a content sound escaping his lips when Alex meets him halfway and kisses him.

“Alex, sweetheart,” he whispers against Alex’s mouth, smiling when he feels a shiver go through Alex. “You don’t have to be nervous about asking me anything, Megan was right, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Alex presses his forehead against him, his other hand coming up to cup the back of Michael’s neck. “You can’t say things like that.”

“I can if they are true,” Michael assures. “Besides going with you to Matthew’s birthday party is hardly a hardship.”

Alex looks at him. “It’s not?”

Michael lets out a laugh. “I don’t think you understand what it does to me; to see you with that little boy in your arms. It makes me feel like a pervert with how much it gets me going.”

Alex snorts, but Michael can see how flushed and happy he looks and knows that even if he had not wanted to go, which isn’t true at all, he would go to earn this look on Alex’s face. “Ask me, Alex,” he whispers against his skin as he kisses him again.

Alex smiles into the touch, his eyes closed. “Road trip to Texas, Guerin?”

Michael matches his smile. “I thought you’d never ask, darling.”

***

When Friday morning rolls around and they're on the road before dawn; Michael has a moment of regret agreeing to come along. Alex is a morning person, always alert, an obvious conditioning from over a decade in the military. But Michael is not. His nights at the Wild Pony and his flexible hours at Sander's have made him a strictly never-up-before-10-am kind of alien.

"Too early," He mumbles from the passenger seat as they start down the highway out of Roswell.

Alex laughs. "And here I was actually thinking my drive to Texas would be easier than Jeff’s, because he had Matty with him and I don't."

Michael cracks open an eye. "Are you calling me a baby?"

Alex doesn't answer, he simply smirks as he focuses on the road.

Michael glares at him for a moment, Alex's grin growing as he ignores him.

With narrowed eyes, Michael let's out a smirk of his own. "Do I get to call you daddy, then?" His amusement growing when Alex hands jerk and tighten around the steering wheel.

" _Guerin_ ," Alex warns, throwing him a heated look.

" _Ooh_ , daddy is angry," Michael teases, working hard not to laugh when Alex glares even harder at him. "You going to spank me?"

Alex tries to keep his stern expression, but Michael can see through the serious ‘Airman’ face. "You're a jerk, Guerin."

Michael laughs loudly and delighted. "I don't judge your kinks darling; I support them."

“I have to hold my godson in a couple of hours, you keep this up and I won’t put out for at least a week,” Alex threatens.

“Spoilsport,” Michael mutters, with a fake pout on his lips playing it up, he knows an empty threat when he hears one.

“I have enough daddy issues,” Alex comments, throwing him a dry look. “Let’s not add them to our sex life.”

Michael makes a face and quickly nods in agreement. Jesse Manes has no part in their lives anymore.

The drive to Texas is a smooth one, this early there isn’t much traffic and they spend their time catching up on random things, their jobs, the experiments Michael has been working on with Liz and gossip on Kyle; who has been sniffing around Jenna now that she’s back in town.

“She will wreck him,” Michael comments, amused. It’s taken time but he’s learned to get along with the old bully turned doctor, or to at least tolerate him and he knows enough about Jenna Cameron to know that’s a lot of woman for Valenti.

Alex chuckles nodding in agreement. “I think that’s why he likes her in the first place. Watching them together is amusing, she seems to like him too but is still playing him like a fiddle and he follows her around like a puppy.”

Michael shrugs. “Maybe he’s not so stupid after all. If he can get her attention, he should do whatever she wants to be able to keep it.”

Alex looks over at him “You are a fan of Jenna Cameron?”

“She’s not bad for a cop, never understood how Max got her in the first place when he’s so boring,” Michael says, cracking a grin when Alex shoots him a look.

“You love Max.”

Michael nods easily, ever since they got Max back, they have been building their relationship again. It wasn’t like it was before Rosa, but it was better than it’s been in a long time. “I do love him, doesn’t mean it takes away from him being a literature nerd.”

“Says the science nerd,” Alex mutters.

“Says the computer nerd!” Michael counters. “Besides science is sexy.”

Alex snorts. “Okay, _Liz_.”

“Liz Ortecho is brilliant, so I’m okay with you calling me that,” Michael says pointing a finger at him. “Don’t tell her I said that, her ego doesn’t need it.”

Alex grins but nods his promise of silence.

“Getting back to my original point, Jenna is cool so if Valenti snags her, he should do everything in his power to keep her and if that means following her around like a lovesick idiot, good on him.”

Alex’s smile grows. “Something tells me Kyle wouldn’t appreciate being called a lovesick idiot.”

Michael scoffs. “He should be so lucky to be a lovesick idiot,” he answers letting his gaze fall on the Airman. “I know that I am.”

Alex looks over at him, his expression softening at what he finds on Michael’s face. Reaching over, he sinks his hand into Michael’s curls. Michael closes his eyes breathless as always when Alex puts his hands on him. He tugs gently and Michael goes willingly accepting a soft kiss as Alex keeps his eyes on the road.

“I’m lucky too,” Alex whispers, letting go of Michael’s curls in favor of linking their hands together and placing them between them on the center console. They keep holding hands for the rest of the trip and for the life of him; Michael can’t wipe the giddy smile off his face.

Lovesick idiot indeed.

***

They make it into Texas, and the Colbert household a few miles away from Alex’s old base after 3pm.  Alex pulls into the driveway with a huge smile on his face that Michael tries to match. Going by the concerned frown Alex throws his way, he’s not completely successful.

“What’s wrong?”

Michael opens his mouth to reassure him that it’s nothing; before shutting it again remembering that they’re working on being open with their feelings.

“What if they don’t like me?” he asks, voicing his fear.

This little family was important to Alex, they had been there for him during some dark times, giving him the love and support Alex needed. They mattered to Alex and therefore their opinion of him mattered to Michael.

“They already like you,” Alex answers easily.

“Just because they are nice when I butt into your skype conversations doesn’t mean they like me,” Michael points out.

Alex laughs softly and leans over the console, his face close to Michael’s.

“Michael, they have known about you for years. They love you; because I love you.”

Michael swallows hard around the lump of emotion he feels every time Alex tells him he loves him.

“Even when we weren’t together, even when you were with Maria and I thought I lost you forever. I still loved you and they know that, so they love you too.”

“You _never_ lost me,” Michael whispers shaking his head. “I’ve always been yours; I think I came to this planet just to be yours.”

Alex lets out a small sound, almost pained right before he crushes his lips against Michael’s. Michael echoes the sound as he responds to the urgency of the kiss, clinging to Alex as the man whispers over and over his love between them. Their hands holding tight, as lips dance against each other.

Lost in their kiss, Michael jumps when there is a hard knock at Alex’s window. Alex barely reacts but the way his muscles tense up the smallest fraction lets Michael know that Alex is caught off guard too. He starts to grin only to outright smirk when he hears Megan.

“Have you come to celebrate the birth of your godchild or to make out in my driveway like a teenager, Captain Manes?”

Alex gives him an eyeroll though he smiles too. He pulls away from Michael and gets out of the car.

“Can’t I do both?” he hears Alex ask as he hugs the small woman. “Guerin, get out here!”

Michael takes one more deep breath and does as he’s told, getting out of the car and walking around to the driver’s side where Alex has let go of Megan and takes Matty out of her arms to give the little boy his sole focus. Michael can’t do anything for a moment but stare at them, the same way he did the first time he saw Alex with Matty in his arms.

“So, Michael Guerin, we finally meet.”

Michael drags his gaze from Alex and looks at the woman he’s been getting to know through a webcam. Shoulder length red hair with hints of copper, bright blue eyes and a wide smile as she looks at him. Even prettier in person, Michael can understand why Jeff is so struck by her. Thinking of the other man, he imagines they make a striking picture with their different coloring. It’s no wonder that their child is so beautiful.

“Hi,” he starts, sticking out his hand only to have an armful of woman as Megan bypasses his handshake and instead gives him a fiercely strong hug for someone so small.

“It’s so good to meet you in person,” she says still holding on to him as she pulls back to give him a bright smile. “Thank god, Alex didn’t wimp out from inviting you. The man can go to war but can’t ask the boy he likes out, it’s so sad,” she comments, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she throws Alex a teasing look.

Alex sticks his tongue out at her, and the move is so childish and unlike Alex that it startles a laugh out of Michael. Matty turns in Alex’s arms to look at Michael and follows in suit by letting a high-pitched baby laugh of his own and tries to throw himself out of Alex’s arms reaching for Michael.

“Whoa, buddy,” Alex says holding on to the little boy, soothing him when he lets out a small whine at not being able to just leap into Michael’s arms. “I get the need to throw yourself at Guerin but no need to hurt yourself.”

Michael holds out his arms to take hold of Matty, flashing a smirk over at Alex in hopes it hides his nervousness at holding the baby. “He can’t resist my charm any more than you can, Manes.”

“All that says is that he also has questionable taste, Guerin,” Alex says sarcastically, his soft expression at seeing Michael holding Matty betraying his words.

“Alex Manes; flirting,” Megan comments with a sardonic smile. “Of course, this is what it looks like.”

“Alright you two, come along, you can continue your mating dance inside,” she says turning towards the house. “Jeff should be here in about an hour, that gives me enough time to show you to your room, have a glass of wine and grill the crap out of Michael and his intentions with my favorite guy.”

“I’m suddenly nervous,” Michael says truthfully as he follows her, holding Matty at his hip.

“You should be,” Alex answers, trailing behind him. “Pretty sure Megan could have taught my SERE training in the Air Force. Also, Megan you know that saying I’m your favorite guy makes Jeff insecure.”

Megan shrugs as she leads them to the kitchen island where she already has a bottle of red open. “Jeff knows a part of me is madly in love with you, it’s what we bonded over in the first place.”

“We have that in common,” Michael says easily even as his face goes warm at the look both Megan and Alex give him. Megan flashing him a bright smile at his words, while Alex still looks as startled as always when Michael makes a comment about his feelings for him. It just reminds Michael that they both need to be more open with their words, because as far as Michael is concerned, he never wants Alex to doubt his love for him again.

“Damn, he’s good,” Megan says, bringing the glass of wine to her lips. “I knew I would like him.”

Alex rolls his eyes, but it doesn’t hide that he’s pleased by the comment, he flashes a smile in Michael’s direction that Michael returns himself, relieved that Alex’s friend seems to approve of him. It’s been a long time since he’s wanted someone’s approval but knowing how important this family is to Alex, it’s exactly what he wants.

“So, what are we doing for dinner?” Megan asks. “Tacos? Take out? What do you guys want?”

Michael looks over at Alex and waits for him to answer remembering Alex’s earlier comment about Jeff asking if they could watch Matty for the evening while he took his wife out on the first date they’ve had since Matty came along. Megan’s phone buzzes with an incoming text and Alex smiles pointing at it.

“That should be your answer,” he says reaching for his own glass of wine, taking a small sip.

Megan reads her text and then looks up at Alex with a hesitant smile. “You sure? You guys just got here and he’s putting you on babysitting duty.”

Alex shrugs off her concern easily. “It’s fine, we get to watch Matty and then make out on your couch after he goes to sleep and you get to have dinner with your husband, sounds like we all win.”

Megan looks over at him and Michael nods. “He promised me cute godson time, pizza and making out like teenagers, I’m good.”

Megan laughs loudly. “I really like you, Michael.”

***

Megan leaves the house a little after 6:30 pm in a pretty white dress, kissing Matty on the forehead and both Michael and Alex on the cheek, the amused look Alex throws him when he blushes at the action leaves him even redder but in a good mood.

“So, when exactly does this making out part of the evening starts?” he asks an hour later as he sits on the floor with Alex and Matty; their backs against the couch, watching as Alex passes a large yellow block to the toddler.

“Impatient much, Guerin?” Alex asks, throwing him a smirk that is too smug for a man playing with his godchild.

Michael returns the smile. “When it comes to you darling, _always_ ,” he says, his grin growing dirty at the look Alex shoots him, heated and exasperated in equal measure.

“Can you not flirt with me in front of the one-year-old?”

“I flirt with you 24/7,” Michael answers with a shrug. “Asking me to stop is like asking me to not breathe, Alex.”

Alex tries to keep the stern expression on his face, but Michael sees the crack as his eyes soften. “What am I going to do with you, Guerin?”

“Love me,” Michael shoots back quickly, going for cocky but missing it by a mile by the way his answer sounds more like a plea.

Alex’s expression goes softer still and Michael feels it in his gut, the way he always does when he sees that look on Alex’s face.

Alex picks up Matty who has started to look a little tired, his eyes becoming droopy. The little boy curls easily in his godfather’s arms as Alex cradles him. Michael once again is blown away by the image and how much he craves this for them. He moves closer to them when Alex signals him to do so, bringing himself flushed against Alex’s side.

“I do,” Alex says softly, his voice low as the little boy in his arms starts to fall asleep. “I have always loved you; I’m always going to love you.”

Michael lets out a shuttered breath as Alex continues.

“You said you wanted this?” Alex motions to them and Matty. “You want this for us someday.”

Michael nods, his mouth dry as Alex looks serious but hopeful, his brown eyes shining and a bit wet. His own eyes growing wet too at the beautiful and slightly shaky smile Alex gives him.

“I want that too, I want my own kids that will play with Matty someday,” Alex says looking down at the now sleeping boy in his arms. “And I want that with you, I want everything with you Michael. I always have, so if it’s what you want too, then I’m in. I’m all in and I’ll never walk away again.”

Michael swallows hard, his heart pounding and he doesn’t bother to stop the tears that escape his eyes.

“Promise?”

With another watery smile, Alex leans in. Michael meets him halfway. They stay like that, eyes closed, foreheads pressed against each other, the only sound in the room is their steady breathing.

“I promise.”

 


End file.
